


kissing practice

by GreenyLove



Series: twitter threads [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, French Kissing, Idiots in Love, Karasuno, Love Bites, M/M, Nekoma, Party Games, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character, Trans Tsukishima Kei, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenyLove/pseuds/GreenyLove
Summary: A gentle nudge on his shoulder brings him back to Kuroo, mirroring his stance, long arms resting easy against the rail. “You can talk to me, you know. Ask me things.”Tsukishima carefully sips his drink. “About kissing.”Kuroo shrugs. “Or, you know. Life. I know I talk shit but,” he shrugs again, nonchalant, “I’d like us to be friends.”Tsukishima can’t read his tone, at all. He treads carefully. “Friends who...talk about kissing.”“It’s not weird!” Kuroo insists.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: twitter threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814404
Comments: 15
Kudos: 290





	kissing practice

**Author's Note:**

> originally shared on [twitter](https://twitter.com/greenywrites) as a thread! follow me there for lots of wacky fun.

Tsukishima Kei doesn’t make bets he can’t win. So when Yamaguchi says, “If you block all Hinata’s spikes today, I won’t make you go to the reunion party,” Tsukishima scoffs and smirks and shakes on it. As if Tsukishima doesn’t already do his best to shut down Hinata each time they square off across the net. The reunion party sounds dumb and Tsukishima’s not going and that’s facts. 

And then he loses the bet. 

Curse that goddamn pipsqueak. They are third years now so their rivalry has tempered from pure antagonism to...a healthy competitive drive to outperform each other. Tsukishima is an amazing blocker and he knows it, but today Hinata is something else. Delayed spikes and feints and rebounds and _fuck him,_ it’s so annoying. Hinata reels back and slams the ball through Tsukishima’s block for the match point. 

“Don’t be smug,” Tsukishima snaps at Yamaguchi as they cool off. “It’s not very captain-like.” 

Yamaguchi only smiles, unbothered. “We’re meeting at the station on Saturday at five.” 

“Fine.” 

“And it’s your turn to lock up the gym.” 

“Fine.” 

“Thanks, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi pats him on the shoulder in a buck-up kind of way that is very reminiscent of Daichi. “Oh, and I already bought your ticket! You can pay me back later!” 

Tsukishima never makes a bet he can't win, but this time he senses the odds were stacked against him.

#

It’s a dumb party.

The whole idea reeks of sentimentality — the first years who fought in the iconic Dumpster Battle are third years now. The true end of an era is approaches, so _let’s get the old teams together in Tokyo and get drunk and flip through photo albums_ or some shit and Tsukishima is just...not here for it.

He’s proud of his team. He begrudgingly enjoys their ongoing rivalry with Nekoma. But he's not friends with any of their past or present roster, and none of Karasuno’s graduated players do much to keep in contact with him specifically. Not like Sugawara still mentors a begrudging Kageyama or Yachi meets Kiyoko and Asahi for tea every few months or Hinata is somehow everyone’s adopted child. So all this party is going to be for Tsukishima is a crowded, drunken social event where he has to make nice with people he’d rather not be around. 

The door swings open. “Is that my dearest and most darling kouhai?” 

Exhibit A. Kuroo Tetsurou. 

The anomaly in the control group. The one upperclassman who refuses to leave him alone. They don’t talk, exactly, Tsukishima wouldn’t call them friends. That isn't the right term for Kuroo Tetsurou, who leaves snarky comments on his social media and occasionally snaps him pictures of cats. Who never forgets to text on holidays and his birthday and their ‘gym three anniversary’. It’s — whatever. It doesn't mean anything. Kuroo Tetsurou is a college boy who probably flirts with everyone.

He’s annoying, and unfortunately, he’s hosting this party. 

Tsukishima glares at him. “Was I ever technically your kouhai? We went to different schools.” 

“Ouch!” Kuroo grips his chest and hisses in pain. “Tsukki! How can you spit upon the memory of our incredibly meaningful training montage?” 

Bokuto appears over Kuroo’s shoulder. “Tsukki is spitting on you? I thought it wasn’t that kind of party!” 

Kuroo expertly distracts him. “Wow, Bokuto, look, Hinata’s here.” 

“BOKUTO-SENPAI!” 

“MY DISCIPLE!” 

Yeah, this party is a disaster. 

Tsukishima manages to slip away from Kuroo, sticking close to Yachi and Yamaguchi. Sugawara and Daichi accost Kageyama, fussing over him like friendly dads. Yaku’s in the kitchen, duel-wielding liquor bottles as a cackling Nishinoya lines up shot glasses and Lev hovers like a clueless giant.

Tsukishima sighs. It’s only going to get worse.

And it does, but slowly. More people arrive, and the apartment grows crowded. Apparently, Kuroo shares the flat with Bokuto, which means that Akaashi is also around, because they are still a package deal. Tsukishima hopes he can join forces with the quiet, even-keeled man but he sees Akaashi exactly once, across the living room, before Bokuto (carrying Hinata on his back like a tipsy koala) cuts off his line of sight.

Tsukishima gives up, and accepts the solo cup of alcohol Yamaguchi presents him with. He finds a spot adjacent to the TV and he is not going to move for any reason until it’s time to leave.

Or, until Tanaka bursts out of the kitchen and yells _spin the bottle_. Tsukishima nopes right out of that nonsense. 

He gets to the sliding glass balcony door without anyone accosting him. The door sticks when he tries to flip the lock. “Fuck, just set me free,” he curses, jostling the handle. Before he can tug again, a much larger and more tanned hand swoops on top of his. 

“Usually people try to break into my house,” Kuroo says, voice smooth and low. “Can I help you with that?” 

Tsukishima coughs. His face is pink but only because it’s warm in here. “I just need some air.” 

“Nervous, Tsukki?” Kuroo purrs. His tone is mocking but still, he wiggles the lock and lifts up and the door slides open. “Never thought something as innocent as kissing would fluster you.” 

The cooler outside air feels magical. Tsukishima slips out onto the concrete, leaning forward on the rail. “I'm not flustered. It’s just a childish game,” he says, wincing at how petulant he sounds. 

He’s mildly surprised when Kuroo follows him out, shutting the door behind him. “No one in there you’d like to swap spit with? Freckles? Shrimpy?” 

Tsukishima glares. “If you’re going to be obscene, you can leave.” 

“Touchy touchy.” Nonplussed, Kuroo chooses a spot a respectable distance away and leans his hip again the rail, evaluating Tsukishima with eyes that make him nervous. Kuroo always seems to see more than Tsukishima knows he is showing. 

Cheers and shouts come from indoors. Tsukishima glances through the glass in time to see Inuoka’s face go red as Hinata crawls determined towards him through the middle of a lopsided circle. Tsukishima jerks his gaze away. That is the last thing he needs burned on his retinas. 

Kuroo suddenly inhales, a knowing grin stretching his mouth. He wags his finger at Tsukishima. “I’ve figured it out! You’re bad at kissing!”

“Excuse me?” 

“I bet you are!” Kuroo crows, delighted with himself. “So stiff and prickly! You’re probably too aggressive. You can’t just lead with your teeth, Tsukki, you have to work up to biting.” 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, the tips of his ears going red. “Shut up, my god. Where is your 'off' switch?” 

Kuroo clicks his tongue. “Well, baby-!” 

“If you joke about your ‘on' switch, I will push you off this balcony.” 

His tone is biting. Lesser men would run, but Kuroo only swirls his drink and coos, “You’re so good at foreplay.” 

“I literally hate you.” 

Kuroo snorts, but lets it go. They drink. More loud reactions from inside, random catcalls of _get it, bruh!_ and _that’s cheating, they’re actually dating._ It’s the silences that weigh on Tsukishima, though, those breaks in the noise signalling that someone is kissing someone else.

Right behind him. One room away. 

A gentle nudge on his shoulder brings him back to Kuroo, mirroring his stance, long arms resting easy against the rail. “You can talk to me, you know. Ask me things.” 

Tsukishima carefully sips his drink. “About kissing.” 

Kuroo shrugs. “Or, you know. Life. I know I talk shit but,” he shrugs again, nonchalant, “I’d like us to be friends.” 

Tsukishima can’t read his tone, at all. He treads carefully. “Friends who...talk about kissing.”

“It’s not weird!” Kuroo insists. “Didn’t you ever practice kissing as a kid? You and Freckles test the waters?”

There’s quite a jump from discussing kissing and practicing kissing, but surprising to everyone including himself, Tsukishima allows it. “Did you and Kenma?” 

“Yeah, actually.” Kuroo laughs. "That’s how Kenma learned they’re asexual.” 

“That’s not exactly a five star review of your kissing abilities.” 

“I am an exceptional kisser,” Kuroo snaps.

“Is that what Kenma said?” Tsukishima shoots back.

His grin goes happy and prideful. “They said I was, uh, ‘tolerable, but no thanks in the future.’”

Tsukishima has nothing to say to that. Coming from Kenma, that's decent praise.

Conversation lulls, but Tsukishima’s mind is _alive._ “So we could...practice.” 

Kuroo takes a very slow sip of his drink. “Yes.”

“And it wouldn’t be weird.”

“Not at all.” 

Tsukishima shifts, glancing uncomfortably back inside. “And you wouldn’t...tell anyone.” 

That brings something serious out of Kuroo, makes him reach out to Tsukishima and squeeze his bicep. “What happens between us stays between us. And I would never betray your trust. I’m an annoying shit, but I’m not a snitch.” 

Kuroo Tetsurou probably flirts with everyone, he reminds himself, but somehow Tsukishima also...trusts him. He squares his shoulders, drowns the last of his drink, needing the courage to loosen his jaw so he can say: 

“Okay.” 

Kuroo searches his face with those dark, knowing eyes. Whatever he finds there steels his own resolve, and he slides his hand down to wind his fingers through Tsukishima’s. “Okay. Follow me.” 

He leads them back inside, timing it right when the bottle lands on another hapless victim. For two such tall and commanding people, they draw surprisingly little attention to themselves as they slip down the hallway. Kuroo leads him past a bathroom and another closed door to one at the end of the hall. Inside in a bedroom. This is Kuroo’s bedroom. 

The door snicks shut. Neither of them reach for a light. A gentle touch on his shoulder, and Kuroo guides him to the bed shoved beneath the window. Only a dim puddle of moonlight makes it possible to see Kuroo, to climb onto the mattress and mirror his position, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the sheets. 

“How do we do this?” Tsukishima asks, throat gone dry. 

Kuroo slowly lets go of his hand. “Don’t overthink it. You won’t mess it up. Just start simple, take your time. And whenever you want to stop, we stop.” 

He swallows. “Okay.” 

There’s silence. Not tense, just anticipatory. Tsukishima scoots until their knees are touching, balances himself with two palms on Kuroo’s thighs, and leans forward, and — kisses him. It’s simple. It’s nothing more than a meeting of mouths in the dark. Warm. Damp. Soft. 

Neither one moves until they need to breathe.

“Good?” 

Kuroo exhales slowly. “Yeah.” 

Tsukishima wets his lips. “Again.” 

He leans in again. Kuroo waits, perfectly still, expression soft but his thighs are tense under Tsukishima’s palms. This time their lips slide, wetter, seeking out new ways to slot together. Tsukishima angles his head left and then right, testing each. Kuroo keeps his eyes half-open, cataloguing every reaction. Tsukishima watches Kuroo in turn, clocking the heated flush that starts high on his cheekbones and sweeps down his neck, the furrow in his brow as he focuses, the visible flutter of his pulse. 

When they part again, they part slowly, lips sticking together until the last inch of distance peels them apart. Tsukishima feels warm and a little lightheaded, like he’s jogged uphill. 

“So?” He sounds like he gargled rocks.

“Yes, Tsukki?” Fuck, so does Kuroo. 

A couple deep breaths, to steady his heart. He aims for snark but it comes out soft. “I await your evaluation. Did I meet your exceptional standards?” 

A large hand finds his face, calloused fingers along his own warm cheek. The weight is a welcome grounding point against his jaw. “You exceed them, Tsukki. You always do.”

“What comes after practice?” This isn’t — it’s not just kissing. Tsukishima feels it, in the way he can feel his spit on his tongue and his heartbeat in his knees. Please, please, he hopes Kuroo feels it too. 

Kuroo smiles. “Are you ready for the real thing?” 

“Should I ask you that?" Tsukishima could get lost in his eyes. "I’m a lot to handle.” 

“I’d love to handle you, baby,” he whispers, and catches Tsukishima’s mouth again. 

Tsukishima moans and he isn’t proud of it, but his embarrassment is rapidly subsumed by all things Kuroo: the hands that find his hips and drag Tsukishima the rest of the way into his lap, the solid chest pressed against his own, the way his damn mouth moves and glides and sucks. Right when Tsukishima gets his bearings, he feels the teasing flick of a tongue — holy shit, _Kuroo’s tongue_ — against his top lip. Tsukishima gasps and dammit, he wants to draw shitty noises from Kuroo too, so he buries long fingers into that wild rooster hair and yanks. 

“Hold _still.”_

Kuroo gasps and chuckles, breathless. “So bossy, Tsukki.” The hands on his hips slide down to his ass, pulling him closer. “Don’t stop, come on, you’re doing so good.”

The praise does not arouse him. It does not make him wet in his jeans. 

(It does. It does, it does, it does.) 

He deepens it, meets the gentle touch of Kuroo’s tongue with his own. It consumes the whole of his attention, the smooth texture of his tongue, how the taste of Kuroo slips into his mouth. Kuroo lets him pet across his teeth and then carefully grips Tsukishima's chin, pulls down, makes him open wider and teaches him the unique eroticism that is the drag of a tongue on the roof of one’s mouth. It’s intense and full of spit and Tsukishima is very, very into it. 

“You seem to have mastered the basics,” Kuroo says, a little breathless, when they pull apart. “You’ll work up to biting in no time.”

That seems like an open invitation to drag his teeth across Kuroo’s lips. He enjoys the way the older man shivers in response. 

Kuroo’s mouth is red and shiny like hard candy, so Tsukishima licks across it and hums at how swollen it feels. All because of Tsukishima. That thought makes him grin as he draws back, settles on Kuroo’s thighs...and then reality catches up. He's in Kuroo’s room, on his bed, in his lap. There is a loud screech somewhere down the hall, where all of their mutual friends are gathered. He whips his head towards the closed door, the strip of light sneaking under — 

“Hey, hey, sweetheart,” Kuroo says gently, turning Tsukishima’s face back to his and kissing his forehead. “Don’t get nervous on me now.” 

He snorts, a little flushed. “I’m never nervous.” 

“I know.” Kuroo sighs, content to press his nose into Tsukishima’s neck and breathe. It tickles, but Tsukishima allows it. “We can go back, if you want.” 

Tsukishima frowns. Imagines untangling their legs and leaving the room and goes back out into the chaos. Would it feel like going back in time, to a world state where they stand a respectable distance apart? Will he be able to act like he doesn’t know how Kuroo kisses? How he tastes? 

“You said we go until I say stop.” 

Kuroo lights up, eyes soft, grin so smug it tugs something loose in Tsukishima’s chest. “And?” 

“I didn’t say stop,” he murmurs, and kisses him, and kisses him, and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3 kudoes and comments appreciated. I always respond to comments! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/greenywrites)


End file.
